Presente de Natal
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Na véspera de natal, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia ganham um inesperado presente que trará à tona fortes sentimentos ocultos. SANA!One-shot


Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservados à ABC e JJ Abrams.

Categoria: Romance/ Família

Shipper: Sana

Sinopse: Na véspera de natal, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia ganham um inesperado presente que trará à tona fortes sentimentos ocultos.

Censura: K+

Nota da autora: Esta fic é dedicada a todas as minha fieis leitoras que continuam acompanhando minhas narrativas e que como eu, nunca deixaram de acreditar em sana.

Presente de Natal

Ela caminhava pela areia fofa da praia com visível cansaço e esforço. Carregava um balde de água que enchera na cisterna para lavar roupas e vez por outra parava para respirar e limpar o suor da testa com as costas das mãos. Sawyer não podia dizer que ela era digna de pena porque Ana-Lucia Cortez estava longe disso. Seu olhar demonstrava determinação. Ela não parecia se importar com nada, e nem ninguém, como sempre. Era independente e orgulhosa demais para pedir ajuda a quem quer que fosse, mesmo que estivesse precisando..

Se Ana-Lucia era orgulhosa, Sawyer certamente também não ficava atrás. Durante os últimos meses ele não fora capaz sequer de se aproximar dela, ficou assistindo aos últimos acontecimentos como um mero espectador, embora o estado de saúde atual de Ana-Lucia fosse em parte sua culpa. Não que ela estivesse doente, muito pelo contrário.

Nos últimos longos meses que se passaram, Sawyer e todo o acampamento a viram florescer. Suas formas agora estavam cheias, arredondadas, o rosto corado, os cabelos mais brilhosos, e mesmo com a costumeira rabugice dela, alguns poderiam jurar tê-la visto sorrindo algumas vezes, sozinha, sentada à beira da praia e observando o horizonte com o olhar pensativo, como se estivesse fazendo planos que ninguém tinha o direito de saber.

Sawyer quis saber quais eram esses planos, muitas vezes na verdade, mas nunca teve coragem suficiente de chegar perto dela, não depois de ter se engalfinhado com ela em uma luta sem sentido para que Ana lhe devolvesse a arma que tinha surrupiado. Depois de socos, pontapés, arranhões e uma disputa verbal de deixar qualquer um com as orelhas vermelhas, Jack pôs fim à briga dos dois e como um juiz sentenciou que Ana-Lucia devolvesse a arma de Sawyer e em conseqüência disso seria melhor que ambos mantivessem distância um do outro para evitar novas brigas. O doutor nem mesmo quis saber qual foi o motivo de tamanho descontrole, e com a fuga do prisioneiro misterioso da escotilha e as novas ameaças de invasão pela parte dos Outros, tudo foi esquecido e ninguém mais tocou no assunto Ana-Lucia versus Sawyer até que aconteceu.

O fato sucedeu-se semanas depois e ninguém tinha notado até o dia em que Rose mencionou a Jack ter visto Ana-Lucia passando mal duas ou três vezes. Jack resolveu investigar e por intermédio de Libby descobriu que era realmente verdade, ela não andava nada bem. Ana tinha náuseas todas as manhãs e seu apetite estava péssimo. Mais alguns tempo depois e a razão dos enjoos apareceu para quem quisesse ver, clara como água, impossível de esconder. Ana-Lucia estava grávida.

A princípio, Sawyer achou que ela fosse procurá-lo e contar pessoalmente a ele sobre a gravidez. Mas ela não o fez, e então ele pensou que ela contaria para todo mundo que o filho que carregava no ventre era fruto indiscutível de uma tarde insana de amor na selva. Tarde essa que mesmo passado tanto tempo depois, Sawyer ainda não conseguira esquecer. Jamais tivera experiência igual e não importava que ela tivesse feito isso com o único propósito de enganá-lo, de roubar sua arma. Naquela tarde, ele foi feliz porque Ana-Lucia, a mulher que todos consideravam fria e rude, era na verdade quente, emocional e apaixonada, como ele pudera perceber durante os poucos minutos em que esteve com ela. Mas foram necessários apenas esses poucos minutos para que uma nova vida fosse gerada em seu ventre.

O primeiro sentimento de Sawyer em relação à gravidez dela, após perceber que ela não contaria nada a ninguém foi de alívio. Estava livre para continuar vivendo sua vida como bem entendesse, sem ter que se preocupar em se responsabilizar por ninguém porque ele sabia que se Jack descobrisse que ele era o pai do filho de Ana-Lucia, provavelmente o forçaria a participar daquela situação de alguma maneira. Mas passado algum tempo, diante da indiferença de Ana em relação a ele, e sem ninguém lhe passando sermão sobre assumir responsabilidades, Sawyer começou a sentir-se diferente em relação àquela gravidez e ficou surpreso consigo mesmo quando se pegou pensando em como seria se todos soubessem a verdade, se Ana-Lucia o procurasse para pedir-lhe ajuda. E então, Sawyer passou a esperar e desejar que isso acontecesse durante todos os longos meses da gravidez dela, observando-a sobreviver sozinha, sua barriga crescendo mais a cada dia. Chegou a vê-la algumas vezes acariciando o ventre arredondado, numa alegria silenciosa e sentiu-se péssimo por não fazer parte daquilo, não de verdade.

Observá-la tornou-se sua grande obsessão, mas já havia algum tempo que ele se cansara de apenas olhar. Ele queria estar presente quando a criança nascesse e fazer parte de tudo. Sawyer queria que todos soubessem que Ana-Lucia não estava sozinha e que após todos aqueles meses ele aprendera a admirá-la. Ele queria desvendar um pouco mais da mulher que ela era. Mas a pergunta que ele se fazia sempre era: Ana-Lucia lhe permitiria isso depois de tantos meses de indiferença da parte dele?

Foi por isso que ele se encheu de coragem naquela manhã e resolveu falar com ela. Por fora tentou parecer confiante, mas por dentro estava uma pilha de nervos. Ela finalmente tinha conseguido chegar em frente à sua tenda e baixou o balde de água na areia, respirando fundo, tentando retomar o fôlego. Sua barriga era enorme e ela parecia uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir. Ainda assim, Sawyer não conseguia deixar de pensar no quanto aquela gravidez a deixara ainda mais linda e radiante.

Ana não pareceu notar a presença dele até que ele estivesse bem perto, mas ainda assim ela não interrompeu o que estava fazendo. Tinha pegado uma barra de sabão Dharma e agora esfregava uma camiseta branca no beiral do balde, de joelhos na areia.

- Precisando de ajuda, Chica?- ele perguntou, a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente para tentar entabular uma conversa com ela.

Ela finalmente olhou para ele, com ar de pouco caso, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas em sinal de provocação:

- Você oferecendo ajuda a alguém?- Ana retrucou. – O que aconteceu? Os Outros fizeram lavagem cerebral em você, cowboy?

- Boa!- disse ele, com um sorriso charmoso. – Bem, por mais incrível que pareça, ninguém me subornou ou houve qualquer tipo de lavagem cerebral para me fazer vir até aqui e lhe oferecer os meus préstimos, madame.

- Certo.- falou ela com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. – Se nada disso aconteceu deve ter havido algum outro motivo para você vir até aqui e me oferecer ajuda. Pois saiba que dispenso qualquer tipo de ajuda que você possa me dar, eu estou muito bem. Além do mais, não tenho nada que você queria para dar em pagamento por sua "preciosa"ajuda.- completou Ana-Lucia, malcriada, voltando a ignorá-lo e mantendo sua atenção na roupa que esfregava.

A atitude dela deixou Sawyer aborrecido, por isso ele revidou:

- Ei, espera aí! Eu já disse que vim até aqui de livre e espontânea vontade, não quero nada de você, apenas pensei que você precisasse de ajuda por causa... "disso!"- ele apontou para a enorme barriga dela, parte dela aparecendo sob a camiseta curta e as calças largas de moletom.

- "Isso"?- retrucou Ana colocando uma mão protetora sobre sua barriga. – Está falando do meu bebê?

- É... – disse Sawyer, embaraçado.

Ana deu um sorriso maldoso e apoiando-se no balde de água, ergueu o corpo com muita dificuldade. Sawyer tentou ajudá-la a ficar de pé, mas ela o empurrou deliberadamente e disse:

- O que você quer, Sawyer? Não nos falamos há meses e agora você aparece de repente querendo conversar comigo. Eu não estou entendendo. Que eu saiba, você e eu não somos exatamente amigos, então qual é o seu problema?

- Nós transamos.- ele sussurrou. – Fizemos sexo naquela maldita selva!

- E?- indagou Ana, cruzando os braços sobre o peito numa clara postura de queria mantê-lo afastado dela.

Ele hesitou por alguns momentos, mas disse em seguida:

- E daí que...o bebê na sua barriga é meu!

Ana-Lucia mordeu o lábio inferior e começou a rir com divertimento, o que deixou Sawyer furioso.

- Posso saber o que é tão engraçado, Lucy?

- Você é hilário!- respondeu ela. – Está mesmo pensando que o bebê que estou esperando é seu?

- E de quem mais seria? Você engravidou depois que nós nos entendemos lá na selva, lembra? Quando nós rolamos na relva e nos divertimos muito?

- Você é um idiota, homem. Não acredito que está pensando isso.

- Por que? Você por acaso rolou na relva com mais outro cara além de mim nesta ilha?- a pergunta foi feita em tom acusatório.

- Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas sim, eu estive com outro homem e posso assegurar a você que não é o pai do meu bebê.- Ana-Lucia respondeu com tranqüilidade.

- Que outro homem?- Sawyer parecia chocado agora.

- Isso não interessa pra você e nem pra ninguém!

- Mas...eu não consigo imaginar com que outro homem você poderia ter ficado nessa ilha. Isso é absurdo!

- Por que seria absurdo? Desde quando eu me casei com você?- disse ela, rindo. Sawyer sentiu-se humilhado. Terrivelmente humilhado. Ele não teve nenhuma resposta para ela, apenas virou-se e foi embora, porém, as palavras de Ana o perseguiram durante o resto do dia.

"Eu estive com outro homem e posso assegurar que você não é o pai do meu bebê."

- Diabos!- ele resmungou consigo mesmo, sentado em frente à sua tenda. – Como pode ser isso? Quem é esse maldito _son of a bitch_?

Sawyer entrou em sua tenda rapidamente e vasculhou entre suas coisas até encontrar um dos antigos diários Dharma com folhas em branco e um lápis. Voltou a sentar-se na areia e rabiscou vários nomes no papel, acrescentando observações ao lado dos nomes:

- Sr. Eko. – ele escreveu primeiro. – Não. De jeito nenhum. O cara se diz padre...Sayid? Acho que não. Não depois dela ter atirado na Shannon. Scottt? Não, o Scott morreu e o Steve é um idiota, assim como o Frogurt. John Locke? Ana-Lucia é areia demais para o caminhãozinho dele. Charlie? Não. Desmond? Não, ela não agüentaria as paranóias dele por dois minutos. O Jin é casado e literalmente eles não falam a mesma língua. O Hugo está fora de cogitação. Caramba! Eu ainda sou o sujeito mais sexy desse acampamento! A não ser que... – começou a dizer ele, tomado por uma visão que o deixou estranhamente perturbado.

Ele viu Jack conversando com Ana no meio da praia. Ela sorria para ele e o permitia tocar sua barriga. Jack sorriu de volta para ela e falou alguma coisa que a fez dar uma gargalhada e Sawyer nunca tinha ouvido Ana-Lucia gargalhar antes. Aquilo era péssimo! Seria ele o outro homem com quem ela dormira na ilha? Mas Sawyer sempre pensou que Jack fosse devotado apenas a uma mulher: Kate. Pelo jeito estava enganado. Quer dizer, ele chegara a pensar que existia alguma coisa entre eles no começo, quando ela chegou ao acampamento deles. Estavam sempre juntos. Mas então ele soube que Jack queria fazer um exército e concluiu que o que existia entre o doutor e Ana-Lucia era apenas o mesmo interesse maluco de entrar em guerra com os Outros, e depois que ela transou com ele na floresta, nunca mais pensou sobre a possibilidade de existir um romance entre ela e o médico. Mas agora, estava começando a mudar de opinião.

Mas por que eles estavam escondendo isso de todos? Jack não gostava de bancar o bom moço? Mocinhos não engravidavam mulheres e as deixavam sozinhas para sobreviver numa ilha a duras penas. E Sawyer estava sempre vendo Ana-Lucia se cuidar sozinha. Ela arranjava a própria comida, lavava suas roupas e até cortava lenha para sua própria fogueira. Não, tinha alguma coisa de errado nisso e ele precisava descobrir.

- Hey, cara!- disse Hurley de repente. Sawyer não notara que ele tinha se aproximado.

- O que você quer, jumbo?- ele perguntou, irritado. Não estava a fim de conversa com ninguém naquele momento, queria continuar conjecturando sobre a paternidade do filho de Ana-Lucia. Estava na hora de realizar uma investigação sobre isso. Ele merecia saber a verdade. Quem ela pensava que era para humilhá-lo daquele jeito?

- Dude, você sabe que dia é hoje?- Hurley perguntou.

- Sei sim!- respondeu Sawyer. – Hoje é o dia em que eu vou te sentar a mão na cara se não for embora daqui agora mesmo.

- Sawyer, vamos parar com isso.- falou Hurley com tranqüilidade. – Ambos sabemos que eu posso bater em você.

Com essa resposta, Sawyer até parou de observar Jack e Ana para olhar para ele.

- Está certo. Você conseguiu minha atenção. O que quer?

- Hoje é véspera de natal, dude.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Pra mim tanto faz se hoje é véspera de natal, Páscoa, dia da árvore ou o carnaval. Eu não dou a mínima e sabe por quê? Porque o tempo não passa nesse maldita ilha. Todos os dias são iguais. Pronto, respondi sua pergunta, será que dá pra parar de me amolar agora?

Hurley esboçou um sorriso e olhou para a direção onde Sawyer estivera olhando antes.

- Você gosta dela, não é?

- O quê?- Sawyer questionou franzindo o cenho.

- Da Ana-Lucia, dude. Você gosta dela. Pensa que eu não te vejo às vezes? Fica olhando pra ela o tempo todo...

- Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer, não, ô saco sem fundo?

- É duro, sabe? Amar sem ser correspondido- continuou Hurley. – No começo eu pensei que você gostasse da Kate, mas daí eu a vi com o Jack uma vez, só que agora eu não sei mais se o Jack gosta dela ou se gosta da Juliet. Ele voltou mudado depois que veio da vila dos Outros, você não achou? E a Kate anda enciumada...

- Dá pra você calar a boca? Não estou interessado nas notícias do tabloide da ilha.

- Só estou tentando te ajudar, cara.- justificou-se Hurley. – Porque você me ajudou uma vez com a Libby e as coisas deram certo pra mim.

- E quem te disse que estou precisando da sua ajuda pra alguma coisa?

Hurley ignorou o comentário dele e continuou falando:

- Ninguém sabe quem é o pai do filho da Ana-Lucia. Ela faz segredo disso pra todo mundo, até mesmo pra Libby.

Sawyer revirou os olhos.

- E por que eu teria alguma coisa a ver com isso?

- Porque essa seria uma ótima maneira de conquistá-la, dude!- disse Hurley, sentindo vontade de sacudir Sawyer pelos ombros. – Você ainda não entendeu? Todo mundo está dizendo que ela tinha um namorado do outro lado da ilha e que ele foi morto pelos Outros, e que por isso ela ficou grávida e sozinha. Se você se chegasse com ela, dissesse coisas românticas ou falasse coisas boas sobre o bebê dela, tenho certeza de que ela ficaria feliz e poderia até gostar de você.

- Hugo, essa foi a coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi.- disse Sawyer. – Até mesmo pra você.

- Tá legal, dude. Continua aí fingindo que o que eu estou dizendo não faz sentido algum, mas se eu fosse você aproveitava que é véspera de natal pra fazer algo bem legal pra chamar a atenção dela. O pessoal ta organizando uma ceia de natal na praia esta noite, foi isso que vim te dizer, você deveria participar e ganhar pontos com todo mundo, você sabe.

- Ah, eu estou cansado dos seus conselhos, "dude".- Sawyer imitou o jeito dele. – E vou colaborar com a ceia de natal sim, ficando aqui quietinho na minha tenda e não apelidando ninguém por uma noite.

- Você é quem sabe!- falou Hurley dando-se por vencido e se afastando dele.

Mas ele não tinha a mínima ideia do que suas palavras provocaram na mente de Sawyer. Então quer dizer que havia a possibilidade de Ana ter ficado grávida do outro lado da ilha? Bem, se isso fosse verdade, pelo tempo que já havia passado, ela já deveria ter dado a luz, a não ser que tivesse ficado grávida pouco antes de seu primeiro encontro com o grupo deles. Sim, fazia sentido, e por mais incrível que parecesse o deixava mais aliviado. Se o pai do filho de Ana-Lucia tinha morrido do outro lado da ilha, significava que ela estava sozinha de verdade, e que ele poderia se aproximar. Não seria tarefa fácil, mas ele tinha que tentar.

- O que eu estou fazendo?- murmurou consigo mesmo. Por que toda aquela vontade de conquistar uma mulher que claramente o odiava? E que ainda por cima estava grávida?

Ele voltou a olhar para Ana-Lucia. Dessa vez ela estava sozinha, Jack já a tinha deixado. Ela estava parada ao lado de uma palmeira, o vento desalinhando seus cabelos soltos e compridos, acariciando vagarosamente sua barriga. Não havia explicação racional para aquilo, mas ele a queria de verdade. A rejeição e indiferença dela fizeram com que se apaixonasse, e ele se sentia como um tolo porque a cada vez que ela passava perto dele seu coração batia mais rápido dentro do peito, suas mãos suavam e ele sentia que se tentasse dizer alguma coisa para ela gaguejaria ou diria coisas idiotas.

Era véspera de natal, talvez Hurley tivesse razão. Se ele fizesse alguma coisa legal pra ela talvez Ana se tornasse um pouco mais amigável com ele e quem sabe poderiam deixar o passado para trás e serem amigos?

Bem, ele não queria ser apenas amigo dela, mas uma amizade já era um bom começo. Sorrindo sobre a possibilidade de poder estar perto dela, Sawyer colocou a cabeça para funcionar. Que tipo de coisa poderia fazer para agradá-la no natal? Será que ela gostaria de ganhar um presente? Mas que tipo de presente?

Mais uma vez ele revirou sua tenda naquele dia em busca de algo que pudesse dar de presente para Ana-Lucia. Tinha bebidas, revistas, alguns aparatos tecnológicos, iguarias alimentícias surrupiadas da cozinha Dharma, roupas.

Não, nada daquilo iria servir, ele concluiu desanimado e voltou a pensar no que poderia fazer em tão pouco tempo. Enquanto isso, na praia, as pessoas preparavam a primeira ceia de natal na ilha. A comida tinha ficado por conta de Jin e Bernard que pescaram mais peixes para o jantar, e Desmond e Locke que conseguiram abater um javali para que Rose e Sun pudessem preparar um belo churrasco. Kate também colheu algumas frutas junto com Sayid e o cardápio ficou completo. Claire trabalhou empolgada na decoração de natal. Ela e Libby usaram alguns pedaços de tecido entre outras coisas para enfeitar uma palmeira que serviria como árvore de natal. Sawyer tinha um pisca-pisca em sua tenda cuja metade das lâmpadas ainda poderia funcionar. Ele ofereceu as luzes para Sayid que prometeu dar um jeito de acendê-las ao redor de alguns arbustos.

Kate viu Sawyer entregando as luzes para Sayid e resolveu ir falar com ele. Já fazia vários meses desde que eles tinham dormido juntos pela última vez e há tempos que ele não a procurava. De início Kate não se importara muito com isso porque estava mais preocupada em descobrir se estava rolando algo entre Jack e Juliet, mas como o relacionamento entre eles não parecia mais do que simples amizade, ela relaxou e percebeu que sentia muita falta de Sawyer. Bom, nunca era tarde para recuperar o tempo perdido.

- Ei, eu vejo que entrou no espírito natalino.- disse ela à porta da tenda dele, observando-o revirar tudo.

- Aham.- ele respondeu, sem dar muita atenção a ela.

- Nossa, que bagunça!- Kate exclamou. – O que você tanto procura, Sawyer?

- Uma coisa que eu perdi.- disfarçou ele ainda sem se voltar para ela.

- Quer que eu te ajude a procurar?- Kate se ofereceu entrando na tenda e se achegando a ele de forma sedutora. Mas Sawyer não deu a menor importância.

- Eu duvido muito que você pudesse encontrar, sardenta.

A voz de Hurley veio de repente na mente dele outra vez:

- "Se você chegasse com ela, dissesse coisas românticas ou falasse coisas boas sobre o bebê dela..."

- É isso!- disse ele, animado.

- Você encontrou o que estava procurando?- Kate perguntou sem entender.

- Por que não pensei nisso antes? "Algo para o bebê dela."- sua mente complementou.

- Não pensou no quê, Sawyer? Você está me deixando confusa aqui.

- Desculpa, sardenta, mas no momento, eu estou muito ocupado.

E sem dar mais nenhuma satisfação, ele a deixou para trás. Uma coisa para o bebê dela, sua mente repetia. Não importava o quanto Ana-Lucia fosse durona, ela não ficaria indiferente se ele desse algo de presente para o bebê dela e o que seria mais perfeito do que um berço? Ele não sabia se ela já tinha um, mas iria arriscar. Lembrou-se de que Locke fizera um para Claire. Não deveria ser tão difícil de fazer um assim. Sawyer tinha certo talento para a marcenaria, mas ninguém na ilha sabia disso.

Ele pediu a Sayid um dos machados que havia no acampamento, também pediu a Locke um pouco da cola artesanal que ele fazia. A mistura era nojenta, mas serviria para colar as partes do bercinho que pretendia construir já que não tinha martelo e nem pregos. Munido desse material, além de algumas frutas e uma garrafa de água, Sawyer se embrenhou na floresta e lá ficou a tarde inteira. Já era noite quando ele começou a colar as partes do berço.

Tinha cortado algumas toras de bambu mais finas e complementou com um bom pedaço de outro tipo de madeira. Moldou o berço em 4 partes, sendo que no fundo ele curvou o bambu fino para que funcionasse como um bercinho de balanço.

Parou apenas alguns minutos para descansar e quando começou a escurecer, Sawyer acendeu uma fogueira e aqueceu a cola. Grudou cada parte à sua correspondente de forma minuciosa e gostou muito de como o berço estava ficando. Mas, ele queria ser mais original que Locke, por isso preparou um pouco de tinta branca com uma espécie de cal que se concentrava em abundância no tronco de algumas árvores da floresta. Diluiu o pó branco em um pouco de água, álcool e seiva natural, logo conseguiu a mistura perfeita. Improvisou um pincel com fibras feitas a partir das raízes de uma trepadeira e pintou todo o berço.

Sawyer ficou muito feliz com o resultado final de seu trabalho. O berço era lindo. Se Ana-Lucia gostasse ele poderia até entalhar alguns bichinhos em madeira e fazer um móbile para pôr acima do berço. Satisfeito com o próprio trabalho e cansado pela longa tarde na selva, ele recolheu seus pertences e foi até um riacho próximo para lavar-se e se livrar do suor de uma tarde inteira de trabalho duro. No acampamento, a ceia de natal já deveria estar pronta e ele estava ansioso para ver Ana-Lucia e mostrar-lhe o que tinha feito para o bebê dela. Ele queria oferecer a ela, além daquele presente, sua mais sincera amizade e diria que a ajudaria no que ela precisasse e que não se importava que o bebê que esperava fosse de outro homem.

Como na volta para a praia o caminho já estivesse muito escuro, ele acendeu uma tocha e colocou o berço recém pintado debaixo do braço. A tinta caseira era forte, mas o vento fazia com que secasse depressa. Ele caminhou despreocupadamente, assoviando pelo caminho até que de repente um sopro de vento mais forte apagou sua tocha e o deixou na completa escuridão.

- Son of a bitch!- Sawyer xingou. Teria que fazer outra fogueira para acender uma nova tocha ou não chegaria à praia, o caminho estava escuro demais, as estrelas pareciam ter desaparecido do céu e a lua estava escondida por detrás das nuvens. Ele abaixou-se para tatear o chão em busca de pedrinhas que pudesse atritar para criar fogo quando ouviu vozes sussurrando ao redor de si. Um arrepio sinistro percorreu-lhe a espinha. – Mas o que diabos está acontecendo?

Assustado, ele caminhou a esmo pela escuridão, tateando no vazio. Mas então uma luz forte brilhou no céu. Era uma estrela cadente e fazia seu caminho iluminando o céu escuro para cair no oceano. Aquela luz foi suficiente para que Sawyer pudesse se situar um pouco e retomar a trilha de volta para a praia.

Quando ele se colocou no caminho certo, ouviu alguém gemer alto não muito longe dele. Parecia uma mulher.

- Hey, quem está aí?- ele gritou, mas não obteve resposta. Mesmo assim, ele vislumbrou uma faísca de luz vinda de algum ponto remoto por entre as árvores. Seguiu aquela luz e encontrou a última pessoa que estava esperando ver ali. – Você?

- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo.- disse Ana-Lucia falando com dificuldade devido à respiração alterada. Ela estava quase deitada numa pedra grande, uma tocha de luz estava enfiada na terra ao seu lado, iluminando o ambiente. Seu rosto estava pálido. Ela não parecia nada bem.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?- ele indagou ponto o berço e o machado no chão.

- Eu estava dando uma volta e...me perdi.- ela completou.

- Se perdeu?

Ela assentiu colocando ambas as mãos na barriga e de repente ela começou a rir.

- Isso é muito irônico.- disse.

- O que é irônico?

- Que eu tenha pedido ajuda à estrela cadente e você apareça aqui. Justo você.

- Por que justo eu?- perguntou ele se aproximando dela. – Você está bem?

Ana balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Acho que estou em trabalho de parto.

Sawyer arregalou os olhos.

- Tem certeza, Chica?

Ela olhou para o chão e Sawyer seguiu seu olhar. Havia uma quantidade razoável de sangue escorrendo por suas pernas e ela estremecia suavemente.

- Ou é isso, ou tem algo errado com meu bebê.- Ana disse com pesar antes de morder o lábio inferior numa expressão de dor.

- Você não deveria ter vindo caminhar sozinha.- disse ele. – Eu vou correr até a praia e trazer o Jack pra te ajudar.- ele se virou depressa, mas ela deixou escapar um soluço quando disse:

- Não me deixa sozinha!

Ele voltou a olhar para ela e finalmente se aproximou, tomando a mão dela na sua.

- Lucy, eu preciso buscar o Jack pra te ajudar, eu não sei o que fazer... – ele dizia nervoso. – Se eu for correndo, voltarei depressa, a praia não está muito longe...

Ana apertou a mão dele porque uma contração mais forte a tomou. Ele a abraçou tentando passar-lhe alguma força, mas estava desesperado por não saber o que fazer, precisava trazer o Jack ali para ajudá-la.

- Libby me deu esse vestido para usar na ceia de natal hoje... – ela disse quando a dor diminuiu um pouco. – Mas agora está sujo de sangue...

- Hey, vai ficar tudo bem.- Sawyer tentou assegurar e beijou o topo da cabeça dela. – Você fica linda de vestido, muchacha.

Ela sorriu mesmo em meio à dor.

- Homem, você é um cara estranho.

- Não imagina o quanto.- disse ele, divertido antes de perguntar: - O que acha de eu te carregar até a praia? Como eu disse não é muito longe, lá na praia o Jack pode... – ele parou o que estava dizendo porque viu uma grande quantidade de líquido escorrer pelas pernas de Ana-Lucia. Seu nervosismo aumentou.

- Você não terá tempo para me carregar. O bebê vai nascer!

- Meu Deus!- ele exclamou. – Mas nós não temos nada aqui. Eu já vi isso nos filmes, precisamos de água quente e toalhas...

Outra contração forte veio e dessa vez ela gritou:

- Ay, hijo de puta! Isso dói!

- Eu não sei o que fazer, Ana-Lucia! Por favor, me diga o que fazer!

- Tire minha roupa íntima!- ela instruiu.

Ele se abaixou receoso entre as pernas dela e retirou-lhe a calcinha. Ana afastou-as para ajudá-lo.

- Sabe, não era bem isso o que eu tinha em mente quando imaginei nós dois nessa posição.

Apesar da dor que sentia, Ana-Lucia quase riu daquele comentário.

- Por favor, Sawyer, não me faça rir, está doendo demais!

- Desculpe!- disse ele. – O que mais devo fazer?

- Tem um riachinho aqui perto, lave bem suas mãos e volte!

Sawyer correu depressa na direção que ela indicou, sentindo-se péssimo por ela estar tendo seu filho em tão precárias condições. Não tinham sequer uma manta para envolver o bebê quando nascesse. Por isso ele tirou a camisa antes de lavar as mãos. Estava limpa porque ele a tirara enquanto cortava madeira para que não molhasse com seu suor. Agora serviria para envolver o bebê.

Com as mãos limpas, ele voltou depressa para junto de Ana. As contrações dela aumentavam cada vez mais, e os intervalos entre elas iam diminuindo. A dor era lancinante mas Ana-Lucia era corajosa e agüentava tudo bravamente. Sawyer estava impressionado com a força dela.

- Vamos Ana, você está indo bem.- dizia ele, de joelhos entre as pernas dela, segurando-as enquanto observa maravilhado o milagre do nascimento. O corpo dela se expandia aos poucos para trazer à vida aquele pequenino ser que ela carregara durante nove meses em seu ventre. – Faça força, vamos!

- Ahhhh... – ela gritava, sentando-se sobre o próprio corpo e fazendo toda a força que podia, sentindo o bebê vindo, deslizando dolorosamente dentro dela.

- Isso! Isso!- Sawyer dizia, encorajando-a. – Ana, eu não me importo que esse bebê não seja meu...não me importo...eu a quero...

- Você o quê?- ela indagou com um suspiro de dor.

- Quero ser o pai do seu filho se me deixar ser...ficar do seu lado...

Uma contração fatal veio e Ana-Lucia berrou, se contorcendo de tanta dor. Sawyer arregalou os olhos, havia muito sangue, mas a cabecinha do bebê finalmente apareceu sob a abertura.

- Deus!- ele exclamou. – O bebê está nascendo, Ana. Continue empurrando. Só mais um pouco.

Ela ergueu novamente o corpo e empurrou mais algumas vezes até chegar à exaustão. O bebê veio. Seu corpinho pequeno sendo resgatado por Sawyer. Ele retirou a criança de dentro dela com muito cuidado e o envolveu depressa em sua camisa que o cobriu como uma manta. Mas a criança não chorou, apenas emitiu um pequeno gemido.

Mesmo exausta, Ana-Lucia ficou sobre os cotovelos. Seus olhos estavam rasos de lágrimas.

- O bebê não está chorando, Sawyer.- ela disse.

Ele usou os próprios dedos para limpar o nariz e a boca da criança e então abriu a camisa, dando um tapinha no bumbum do bebê que puxou o ar com força e chorou alto.

- Você acaba de ganhar uma menininha, Ana-Lucia.- disse ele, com lágrimas nos olhos, assim como ela. Toda a tensão que Ana-Lucia sentira durante o parto, somada ao medo de que algo estivesse errado com seu bebê quando nascesse, se dissipou e ela caiu em um pranto de alívio.

Sawyer entregou o bebê a ela com cuidado porque ainda estava ligado ao cordão umbilical. Ana acolheu sua filha nos braços. Ela era uma coisinha pequena, careca e vermelha.

- Eu nunca gostei muito de bebês.- confessou Sawyer. – Mas essa garotinha é a criança mais linda que eu já vi.

Ana sorriu entre as lágrimas e deitou-a contra o peito, examinando seus olhinhos semi-fechados. Tocou a mãozinha dela e encostou seu rosto na cabecinha da menina.

- Então você quer ser o pai dela?- indagou de repente, surpreendendo Sawyer.

- Se você quiser...se você me aceitar...

- Eu estou impressionada.- ela disse.

- Por que?- retrucou ele. – Porque sou o cara mais ridículo e egoísta dessa ilha?

- Também.- respondeu ela e Sawyer sorriu. – Mas também porque essa garotinha que você ajudou a trazer ao mundo é sua filha, Sawyer.

- O quê?- ele estava chocado agora.

- Sim, é verdade. Ela é sua filha.- Ana confessou. – Eu menti pra você hoje de manhã, porque fiquei assustada quando você veio falar comigo. Tinha um brilho diferente no seu olhar.

- Então quer dizer que esse tempo todo...

- Eu fiquei grávida na única vez em que estivemos juntos e não te contei porque acreditava que você me desprezaria e porque sou orgulhosa demais...

- Oh, Ana!- disse ele, acarinhando os cabelos dela. – Eu quis estar com você durante os últimos meses. Mesmo depois da nossa briga eu ficava pensando em maneiras de poder chegar e conversar com você. Eu fui um covarde... – ele olhou para o bebê com ternura. – Mas eu ainda quero ficar com você se for o que você quer...

- Eu nunca deixei de pensar em você e no que aconteceu entre nós.- disse ela.

- Eu te amo... – ele confessou buscando os lábios dela. Ana aceitou o beijo dele, mas a troca de carinho não durou muito porque Jack e uma equipe de busca apareceram na floresta. Libby não conseguira encontrar Ana-Lucia em lugar algum, e preocupado, Jack chamou Sayid e Eko para procurá-la.

Ao chegar lá e entender o que estava acontecendo, Jack cuidou de Ana e da criança, finalizando os procedimentos do parto como a retirada da placenta e o corte do cordão umbilical. Ele ficou feliz em ver que tudo tinha corrido bem mesmo com a inexperiência de Sawyer e o elogiou por ter sido tão cuidadoso.

Sawyer carregou Ana-Lucia de volta para a praia depois que ela e a nenê foram limpas. Todos ficaram muito surpresos ao vê-los juntos. Ele fez questão de levá-la para a tenda dele e não se importou com os comentários. O bercinho que ele tinha feito também foi colocado lá. Ana ficou maravilhada com o presente de Sawyer.

- É lindo.- ela disse com a voz sonolenta, enquanto relaxava na confortável cama de Sawyer feita com travesseiros e estofados das poltronas do avião. O bebê estava em seu colo, mamando tranquilamente. – Foi você mesmo quem fez?

Ele assentiu.

- Passei a tarde inteira trabalhando nisso. Meus músculos estão doloridos.

Ana franziu o cenho.

- Ok, baby, não mais que os seus. Você com certeza trabalhou muito mais.

Ela sorriu.

- Agora estou vendo que eu não poderia escondê-la de você muito tempo.

- Por que diz isso?

- Não notou como ela se parece com você. Branca e loira. Bem, ao menos será loira quando tiver cabelos e eu posso jurar que os olhinhos dela são azuis, ainda que ela não os tenha aberto o suficiente.

- Lucy, se eu fosse dizer que ela se parece alguém, esse alguém seria o Locke, então...

Ana deu uma risada, seguida de uma careta de dor.

- Eu te pedi pra não me fazer rir, Sawyer.

- Sei que está cansada, mas será que posso te beijar de novo?

Ela não respondeu, mas seu olhar dizia tudo. Sawyer tomou os lábios dela nos seus, dessa vez com calma, expressando toda a paixão que sentia por ela. Ana correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma intensidade.

- Você me deu o melhor presente de natal que eu já ganhei.- disse ela, olhando para o bebê em seus braços.

- Não, foi você quem me deu o melhor presente de natal.- retrucou ele. – Eu te amo. Você e a Mayte.

- Mayte?- indagou ela.

- Nossa filha precisa ter um nome, não precisa?

- Eu gosto desse nome.

Ele a beijou mais uma vez.

- Eu te amo, Sawyer. – dessa vez foi ela quem disse. – Amei durante todos esses meses, mas confesso que ainda tenho receio de acordar amanhã e descobrir que você mudou de ideia, que não quer eu e a Mayte com você.

- Isso jamais irá acontecer.- ele assegurou. Lá fora as pessoas faziam muito barulho, trocando presentes e cumprimentos de natal. Mayte tinha nascido à meia noite, como o milagre de natal que Sawyer e Ana tanto ansiavam. O presente perfeito enviado pela estrela cadente que guiara o caminho que Sawyer precisou percorrer para descobrir seu amor por Ana-Lucia, assim como ela a ele.

Fora da tenda de Sawyer, Kate observava a quietude vinda lá de dentro. Ainda estava chocada ao saber que ele levara Ana-Lucia e o bebê dela para ficar com ele em sua tenda.

- Estão todos dizendo que o Sawyer é o pai do bebê da Ana-Lucia. Eu não posso acreditar.- ela comentou com Jack.

- Eu não estou surpreso.- disse ele com um sorriso cúmplice nos lábios.

- Então você já sabia?

Ele sorriu e respondeu:

- Milagres de natal, Kate.

Na tenda, Sawyer deitou-se ao lado de Ana e abraçou a ela e a filha. Ambas já estavam adormecidas, mas ele sussurrou ao ouvido de sua adorada Ana, sentindo-se pleno de felicidade:

- Feliz natal, meu amor.

Fim


End file.
